vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 3
Appearing in "Death Of The Detective" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Mazikeen * John Constantine * Jil Presto * Dead-man * Etrigan * Mazikeen Antagonists: * Weldrok Other Characters: * The Spectre * The Monitors * Bigby Wolf * Tim Hunter * The Anti-Monitor * Tom Taylor * The Great Evil Beast * Gabriel Hornblower * Swamp Thing Locations: * United Kingdom ** Manchester ** House of Mystery ** Swamp ** Stone of Nothingness Items: * Blade of Dark Redemption Synopsis for "Death Of The Detective" In Manchester, England violent a old house, stands on the corner of a street, this house is known as the 'House of Mystery'. Inside a group of the most powerful mystic users in the world, are arguing over a series of unknown catastrophic events that have hit the Earth. However, someone knocks at the door, and is answered by Constantine- he opens it, to find Lucifer Morningstar and Mazikeen, standing outside the door and let themselves in. The angel and demon where immediately held at blade and magic point by the other members, as they could easily see what the two where. The group is not quick to put down their weapons, until Lucifer starts to explain the situation with, Weldrok and the threat he poses, and that he's here to help. In a flashback, Lucifer shows the conversation he has between the possessed body of the individual of Weldrok he was speaking through, and shows that he wishes to destroy creation, and he says he might have figured out how he is going to achieve it, from plans he and him made before the revolution, in order to seize Heaven. He says the plan involved releasing God's rage, meaning the dark embodiment's of his father on creation, to distract and weaken the forces of Heaven and the allies of them- which means that he is here, to unleash 'The Great Evil Beast', which is this outerverses piece of the dark side of God. Lucifer takes them to visit 'The Monitors', who are the physical overseers of God's will in this outerverse, where they find most of the species has been destroyed by a unknown force, until they find a single monitor claiming that some dark entity did this, knowing instinctively who this was. The Monitor shows them that the being was going after the Anti-Monitor, as it stole a piece of blade, that was hidden in one of the multiverses it destroyed- so Weldrok is going after the Anti-Monitor. Lucifer uses his wings, to look into every possible universe the Anti-Monitor could be in, to find that he is a few universes away, and another dark force is not too far behind. The group quickly arrives at the location, but find the Anti-Monitor brutally beaten, and on the floor- appearing that Weldrok got what he wanted. Lucifer is quick to approach the Anti-Monitor, while: Constantine, Zatanna and Swamp Thing are more hesitant with approaching it, as it still has plenty of power to destroy. Lucifer asks the Monitor where he is going, and it replies with only looking for a being named Tom Taylor. Constantine and Zatanna recognizes that name, and figures that he is looking for something that has to do with the Leviathan- A creature that represents the collective conscious, but when asked about his location, all the Monitor knows is that he resides in a place called Fabletown. In Fablestown, the team finds themselves outside the Sheriff office; Lucifer enters to find the sheriff, Bigby Wolf is currently dealing with a attack inside a apartment being used by Tom Taylor. Upon finding the man, Lucifer questions him on what happened, admitting he was told not to tell- saying that a dark force forced him to take him to the Leviathan, and from it found out the location of the Stone of Nothingness. The stone was a ancient pillar of magic for the druids in Wales, because underneath it was the direct gateway to 'The Great Evil Beast'. With this in mind, they have but only one option, so they ask him to take them there- but the path way has been closed off due to Weldroks dark powers. With the help of the plant elemental Swamp Thing (Alec Holland), the group locates The Stone of Nothingness, but find they aren't the only ones there. The group discovers the demon Etrigen and The Spectre there as well, brutally beaten and laying outside the structure. The two where summoned here by a unknown force, and asked to protect the structure from a powerful evil fore that was coming, but proved to much for even their combined power. Lucifer concludes that the force that summoned them was Weldrok, as he would be able to go into the structure without much trouble, as with you two guarding the defenses would be lowered- but just as he's explaining massive earthquakes begin activating systematically as the massive structure begins to crack open. Inside the structure, Weldrok (taking the form of Ritchie), breaks the locks at the bottom of the stone causing the floor to rip open; Weldrok fires dark energy at the group, Lucifer saves the group, but Weldrok vanishes saying that things are coming to an end. Soon reality is being ripped apart, as a darkness to escape from the floor, as superheroes and super-villains ll across the outerverse start going mad, or completely vanish. Etrigan and Spectre attacks the darkness, but is merely pushed away and rebounded. Constantine summons Swamp Thing, who tries to hold the lock together to stop it from escaping, while the group fights off pieces of the darkness, taking on physical forms. A tendril from the floor, punches its way through swamp things chest, causing him to rot and disintegrate. Constantine uses Dead-man to attract the physical forms, and darkness back into the floor, where he is able to fully seal it back up, and let Dead-man escape. Lucifer uses his abilities to fully restore the seal locking away the 'Great Evil Beast', and Weldrok appears once again, congratulating them but warning them that it is not the end. Lucifer and Mazikeen meet up with Gabriel, who says he's tracked down where the demon is heading next, but before leaving they give farewell to Zatanna, Constantine and Etrigan. Zatanna agrees to watch out for Weldrok, and works with the Spectre in delivering vengeance to what the demon has done. Lucifer leaves once again, heading for another outerverse, where he soon finds out- this time, he'll be doing his alone.